the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:IWNC/The Touchstone Or Ra Recap Part 1!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
Hello guys this is long overdue but I’ve just been so busy. Summers are always really busy for me, but hey, here we are! I hardly remember this movie if I’m being honest, I’m just going by what I do remember and the caps I took like ten thousand months ago. Ok, so I know it starts off with Eddie dramatically over voicing some crazy explosiony stuff that’s happening. '' '' Then they’re all in class and I think Mr. Sweet is saying something about an Egyptian museum? Maybe? Then Sweet announces the valedictorian to be Mara! Which makes no sense because they don’t have a valedictorian in England! But whatever. Fabian was totally thinking it would be him and is crushed. Then they start watching the clock waiting for the class to end. '' '' Everyone’s celebrating and yay omg so happy and the girls are screaming (even after Victor tells them to stfu) until they go into their rooms and see very smiley middle schoolers. '' '' Then the boys run in the kitchen for something, I don’t for the life of me remember what, some kind of food, and trip over a young dudes bag. '' '' I remember him making some kind of contraption out of marshmallows… and then Alfie eating it. And then everyone left to go to the museum. Joy’s not happy. Oh and neither if Fabian because he thinks he deserves the role as valedictorian. Fuck I cannot spell that word! Thank you spell check. Then Nina 2.0 walks through the door and runs right into Eddie and flirty like which is weird cause she’s supposed to be like twelve and he’s probably like eighteen. Ew. Patricia’s not very happy about this either and begins to shake up a soda bottle, but Fabian steals it from her. '' '' Then Victor comes in being all… well Victor, and he spots Nina 2.0. Ok I know she turns out to not be like Nina in the slightest but going by hair color and hair style and the fact that I CANNOT REMEMBER HER FUCKING NAME that’s who she’s gonna be until her name shows up in one of these caps. Well if it shows up. '' '' At the museum Cassie is very interested in the boys of Anubis but seriously stahp. '' '' Joy and Patricia over hear their conversation and are not amused. They say something (can’t remember what) and Erin starts to correct them. '' '' Alfie is super excited about ‘Walfie the College Years’ and I love Walfie but I’ve been in an Amfie mood for like the whole summer so I can’t even be happy about how cute they are. Which kind of sucks. AMBER! We miss youuu! Willow doesn’t look too excited. '' '' Then Nina 2.0 and Eddie sneak inside a room where it says don’t go in, and they run into the guy… oh my God what’s his name? Derek? Justin… Dylan? Danny… Joe… OH MY GOD can I just call him Zack? So Zack pops up and I remember why I liked him! He’s a combination of all of the guys! '' '' '' '' '' '' If only I could remember his name! So the security guy or whoever tell them about the touchstone. Then Victor thanks some guy for inviting them but apparently he didn’t. '' '' '' '' Then they get back to the house and Trudy makes a HUGE fun table full of snacks and stuff yay! '' '' While everyone’s getting food, Mr. Sweet comes in very angry. He tells them all that an exhibit has been stolen from the museum. No one’s sure who did it until Eddie feels in his bag and finds out he has it. He passes it to… uh KT I think who passes it to someone to someone to someone to someone to Alfie! But Mr. Sweet catches him with it. '' '' But Eddie confesses that he had it, though he didn’t steal it and was framed. Victor takes the stone and dismisses everyone. He calls the hotel people and tells them they don’t have their artifact, while Mr. Sweet is confused. '' '' Then the lights go off. '' '' The Anubis kids decide to throw a cellar party yay! Oh but before that Victor drops his pin and Dustin… Danny… his name starts with a D I swear I’m so close. He gets so excited about it and it’s kind of cute but the seniors are all ‘who cares’ '' '' As the Anewbies excitedly follow the Anubians, they begin to tell stories about Victor. '' '' Patricia begins to get angry when it looks like the underclassmen are flirting with Eddie. Which they are. Joy tells her she needs to trust him, until she sees Jerome flirting with Cassie (ewwww). '' '' And at some point Jerome and Alfie prank everyone, and oi Season 1 flash back! Willow gets mad at him, which is weird, and Sophia follows her but gets side tracked by Victor’s office glowing. '' '' '' '' Victor comes to bust the students and finds everyone except Sibuna+Sophia and Mara who’s cleverly hiding under the stairs. They all over hear Victor talking about a sacrifice. And then when they leave (and Victor drops a paper) Sibuna has a meeting and Sophia’s in it. '' '' Mara picks up the paper and then hears Sibuna’s conversation and confronts them. '' '' They tell her a little about it and she’s very angry claiming her and Joy were the only ones that didn’t know about it. '' '' They break the news that Joy knows, and Mara’s livid. '' '' Then the next day is shown and Joy tells Mara it wasn’t her secret to tell and Mara is extremely disappointed about the entire thing. Willow is getting ready to take the school picture and everyone’s looking at her like she’s cray except Alfie who’s just- '' '' And she sets up the camera to take the picture but it starts to fall and- '' '' Sophia goes out and Derek follows her out to see that she’s actually a really fucked up person. '' '' So he goes to warn Eddie but Eddie thinks he’s the one that stole the thingy and now Devin is sad. '' '' So Sibuna is having a meeting and Mara interrupts it by being smart and Fabian is threatened and he tries to figure out the meaning behind the old news paper. '' '' '' '' So it’s obvious they all need her help. PLEASE! '' '' But she wants into Sibuna as does Alfie. Then they dig up the earth and find some crap and look at it IN THE MIDDLE OF THE FUCKING SCHOOL ARE YOU KIDDING ME? '' '' Then, shocker, Mr. Sweet busts them. '' '' Then they go back to the house and Sophia is there with the Touchstone and is surprised to see Eddie '' '' I think this the part where he steals it. '' '' I say this is about halfway. Second part coming… uh idk. Soon. For now, chart! So for TTOR part 1, I made Danny and Patricia the same, only because Patricia was being jealous again and at first it was cute but now it’s annoying and it took her score down. So pictures. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . I knew it started with a D. <--Previous Category:Blog posts